


Find Enchantment Here

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, ignoring civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve feels bad that he's been neglecting Tony, but Tony's okay with Steve's reasons why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Enchantment Here

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2. Short, but sweet. 
> 
> Song choice for today's offering is Bella Notte from Lady and the Tramp.

Steve raises an eyebrow as he walks into the penthouse. He hears the soft strains of “Bella Notte” playing and he can’t help but wonder what Tony is up to now. He sighs and sheds his coat, kicking his shoes off. “Tony? Where are you?”

“Kitchen. Don’t come in!” Tony appears in the doorway between the kitchen and the rest of the penthouse. “Hi. Wow. You look good.”

Steve looks down at himself, taking note of the khaki slacks and button down blue shirt. “Thanks.” He looks back at Tony. “What’s going on? You invited me over to talk.”

“Yeah. I’m making dinner. Just... Give me a few more minutes. It’s almost ready.”

“Tony, what...”

“Please? Just sit down in the living room. I’ll call you to dinner in a few minutes.”

“Fine.” Steve moves to the living room and takes a seat on the cushy couch, closing his eyes. He has no idea what Tony’s up to. They’ve been working on their relationship after it had dissolved when Bucky came back into his life. He’s spent the last year helping Bucky to remember who he really is, but that meant spending most of his time in the prison where Bucky was being held. Steve hated that his friend was locked up, but when everyone had pointed out that Bucky, whether it was really him or someone else that had taken over his friend, had committed atrocious crimes and needed to be punished for it, Steve had no choice but to agree. Especially not when all of his friends had made the decision before. But Steve spending time with Bucky meant his relationship with Tony had suffered.

They’d grown apart and Steve wasn’t sure how they could fix it. So when Tony had called him and asked him to come over so they could talk, he couldn’t do anything but say yes. He’d do almost anything for Tony. He glances up when Tony moves into the living room. “Dinner ready?”

“Yeah.” Tony offers his hand and Steve takes it, pulling himself to his feet. They head over to the dining area and Steve can’t help the smile that crosses his face. Ever since he was thawed out, Tony and the rest of the team had been making sure he watched all the Disney movies, correctly guessing that they’d appeal to him. His favourite had been Lady and the Tramp. Particularly the scene where Lady and Tramp were eating spaghetti.

He looks over at Tony and raises an eyebrow. “You made me spaghetti and meatballs?”

“I couldn’t quite do one long string, sorry.” Tony smiles, ducking his head. “My mom was Italian, you know. She taught me how to cook a handful of Italian dishes and spaghetti is the one that stayed with me. I just figured... Our first date in a while should be special.”

Steve places his hand on Tony’s forearm, then turns him and pulls Tony into his arms. “I’m sorry. I’ve been a terrible boyfriend.”

“Bucky is important to you. He’s pretty much all you have left of your past.”

“But you’re my future.”

“I don’t resent you spending time with Bucky. I get it. He’s your Rhodey. It’s all good, Steve. I promise.” Tony leans up a little, kissing Steve. “Let’s eat, then we can watch your favourite movie.”

“I love you, Tony,” Steve murmurs against Tony’s mouth.

“I know,” Tony replies, smiling. “Come on. Food’s getting cold.”

Steve laughs a little, shaking his head as he takes his seat. 

the end


End file.
